


The Cold Affair

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another entry from Section VII on Live Journal, part of the Short Affair Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cold Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry from Section VII on Live Journal, part of the Short Affair Challenge.

 

If it weren't for Napoleon's fever the room would have been completely devoid of warmth.  Illya was trying desperately to keep from succumbing to hypothermia as the temperature continued to plummet into the uninhabitable range.

Napoleon was suffering from the effects of THRUSH's latest attempt to kill the world's population, something they regularly researched in their efforts to rule a planet that they ironically wished to turn into a wasteland.

Illya was contemplating this and more as his brain continued to inform his body that he was nearing a state of frozen incoherence.  But he had to stay alert somehow, he and his partner needed to escape.  As the minutes ticked by that thought seemed to grow impossibly distant.

There was black everywhere, and a sense of floating that immediately put the Russian on alert.  He was in some sort of vacuum, another distressing tool from THRUSH that was intended to crush him, and somehow he feared that it would.

Even more alarming was the inability to move.  He seemed to be in restraints.  The last thing he remembered was being in that frozen chamber, of Napoleon sweating out a fever…

"Napoleon!"  He shouted the name, hoping against hope that his friend was still alive.  In spite of the blackness that surrounded him, Illya still believed that he could fight his way out of this situation.  Thrashing without success, he finally lay back down and made himself calm the unrest that roiled within.

"Illya? Are you there?"  The voice was Napoleon's, but where was he?

"Napoleon, are you alright? Do you know where we are?"  The blackness was overwhelming, but the comfort of hearing his partner's voice somehow subdued the panic that had threatened to overwhelm him.

"Yes, I… I seem to be fine.  I think we're safe Illya.  I think we made it back."

Back?  What was Napoleon talking about?

"Yes indeed, Mr. Solo.  You have made it back safely and without any indication of the THRUSH serum that was in your system."  The voice of Alexander Waverly was unmistakable, but Illya still had no memory of being delivered back to the care of UNCLE.

"Sir?"  Illya didn't know what question to ask.  The last thing he remembered was the cold, and his concern for Napoleon.

''Mr. Kuryakin, you were in an isolation chamber.  The drug given to Mr. Solo had a contagion that could only be destroyed by freezing temperatures.  Unfortunately, you were also infected, although the danger in your system was averted … "

"Inside the chamber… Yes, I understand." Illya did understand, and gradually he began to remember how they had arrived inside of that frozen anti-viral environment.

"And now?  Are we … is Napoleon free of the virus?" The lights had continued to come up gradually, apparently a precaution for the sake of the agents' eyesight after the cold and dark of the chamber as it returned to a normal temperature.

"Yes, you are both quite well, although a stay in Medical will be necessary, as a precaution.  You understand, of course."

Illya was able to see Napoleon now, each of them secure in their beds as the restraints released remotely.  Each man nodded their acquiescence to the prescribed rest in Medical.

Another close call, another timely rescue from the jaws of death.  _Another day in the life of an UNCLE agent._


End file.
